


They'll find him.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus talk in bed, regrets filling their conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll find him.

“Did you hated me?”  
  
“Yes.” Sirius flinched like trying to protect himself from the words, then he drew figures in Remus's naked skin, trying to dissimulate his reaction. Remus sighed forcefully. “At least, that's what I thought first. After a while I realized that I hated myself, not you, because I have given you so much of me.” Sirius knows he doesn't mean just the physical aspect. “I'm sorry, Sirius.” He closed his eyes. “I'm so sorry having distrusted you, when I knew you would never betray James, or any of us.” There was a moment of silence.  
  
“It was another time, Remus. War times, with people always trying to get in our heads that we could trust nobody. And Pettigrew... well, we can say that he made a really convincing act.” Sirius said with a rough voice, bitterness filling his words at the end.  
  
“It was another time... But you were always you. I'm sorry.” He turned around to be front to front with Sirius.  
  
“It's alright, Moony. I am the one who have to apologize for not telling you the change of plans on the fidelius charm. I distrusted you... it's...” A single tear went down across his cheek, before he could tear it apart Remus's hand undid its way, caressing his cheek.  
  
“It's all right. It was another time. And I don't blame you, I'm a werewolf, after all.” A tense smile escaped from his lips.  
  
“No! I, I... I'm so sorry, Remus! You have to forgive me, you have to forgive me...” Sirius brake down. Countless tears rolled down his cheeks without trying to hide them, trembling against Remus's warm body. Some tears tried to scape from Remus's eyes, but he pulled them away while he firmly hugged Sirius. He had cried enough. And Sirius was here, with him, finally. He buried his face against Sirius's hair, like he did when they were younger, many years ago, in Hogwarts, while Sirius got out of him years and years of guilt feelings and fears and regrets and betrayals, hugging Remus, both of them lying in the bed.  
  
“It's all right now, we only have to find Peter and we'll be able to clean your name and everything is gonna be right. We'll-You'll be able to live with Harry.” Remus said smiling when Sirius calmed down.  
  
“We... we will live with Harry.” Sirius mumbled against his neck, trying to believe the words. “Do you think we'll find Pettigrew?” He didn't dare to take his face away from Remus's neck.  
  
“In this room are the master minds of the Marauder's Map, of course we will find him.”  
  
“Right... after all the world is never too big for Moony and Padfoot, hmm?”  
  
“Never. I love you, Sirius.” The words went out of his mouth from the most profound place in his chest, without falling once.  
  
“I never stopped loving you.” Sirius smiled and get nearer Remus's lips, who sighed looking at Sirius in the eyes.  
  
“Me neither.” And he closed his lips against Sirius's, closing more than a single promise.


End file.
